


Crazed

by therapybegins



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapybegins/pseuds/therapybegins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would this one time, just for Bats. It was always just for Bats. He always bent the rules for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazed

Silence was quickly followed by a bloodcurdling scream. Then silence again. A crash- an explosion. Grunts and more screams followed in quick successions. It wasn’t- how cou- what ha- it- it just- not possible. His mind swam and he saw stars.

He couldn’t perform a coherent thought.

He screamed and kicked some more. He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He clawed at his face- his eyes- trying to erase- trying to make it unseen. He wanted the images out of his brain. He couldn’t handle it. He screamed- almost a sob.

The rain- the promise of- rain pawing the ground- the rain teasing the plants- a flap of a wing- the reporter. The man howled again. He gripped his curly green hair tightly, the skin on his skull protesting loudly, but he didn’t care. He needed to feel the pain.

He had never behaved like this before. He had rages, but this wasn’t a rage. This had been going on for hours. His rages never lasted for more than an a few minutes.

Another explosion and he opened his bedroom door. His muddy brown eyes were crazed, empty of their usual mischief. He was insane- there was no doubt about that, but his eyes never showed his insanity. They were always clear and full of excitement, as if he had an ace up his sleeve, which he always did. Now his eyes did show his insanity. He couldn’t see straight, the walls swaying in and out and the floor rocking. He leaned heavily against the door frame.

He took an unsteady step forward, not seeing the cowering hostages before him, but rather the news reporter. Her black hair was shiny and plastic-like, her blue eyes crinkled in a fake, ruby red smile. Then he saw the look of horror on her face as her tale went from a kitten story to seeing the crime video. It was footage from security cameras all over the building.

Why did- how could he- what did- HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?

The man punched a hostage- Dylan or something- but at the last moment a knife slid out of his sleeve and sliced smoothly through his nose. He fell slowly, clutching his face and screaming as his life ebbed away.

The man swayed and stumbled back into his room, barely shutting his door before falling onto his trashed bed.

His torn up smile was half hidden by the bed and his gloved hands groped the blankets, his fingers curling. His makeup was ruined. Sweat and his angry hands caused the black around his eyes to leak down his face, settling in the creases of his skin. It mixed with the white paint and made gray on his cheeks. His red lipstick smeared, revealing one of his pink scars.

His crazed eyes were glossy, almost empty, reflecting his bedroom light.

He couldn’t-there was no- it was impossible for- it just- he-he just couldn’t- COULDN’T be dead. He just couldn’t.

The Joker giggled for the first time in fourteen hours. He felt something inside break and he closed his eyes. He never cried, but he would this one time, just for Bats. It was always just for Bats. He always bent the rules for him. This time, though, this time Bats had gone too far. He wasn't supposed to do this.

There was no longer a reason for the Joker. He had no more jokes.

He never woke up again.


End file.
